


Belonephobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Belonephobia, Cas may or may not have a toy block thrown at his head, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is Not a Morning Person, Gen, M/M, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to tattoo his boyfriend...he has sketched out the perfect image around and around again, but Dean rejects it time and time again...That's when the shit hits the fan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonephobia

“How long have we been together?” Cas asked.

“Back when you didn’t have any tattoos.” Dean smiled. “So, that’s 10-15?”

“13 years. We have been dating for a full five years next week. I think you should get a tattoo.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“No way, Angel.” Dean walked into the kitchen, leaving his husband in the living room.

“Come on, Sweetcheeks. You would look great. I could design and give you a perfect tat.” Cas followed the man.

Dean shook his head. “No, sir. You may look good covered in tattoos. It means your committed to your job, whole heartedly. Me, I could if I wanted them,  but I don’t have to have’em.”

“It would be awesome, Babe. Claire would think we’re so cool.” Cas smiled.

“Claire is 18 months old. I had her 1 ½ years ago.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think she knows either of us are that cool right now.”

“Why are you being a party pooper?”

“Says the man covered neck to toes in tattoos talking like a little kid.” Dean cleaned little sippy cups. “No, Castiel, I don’t want a tattoo.”

“Please, let me tattoo you.”

“God, Castiel, take no for a damn answer.” Dean snapped.

Cas frowned. “Fine, I’m going to go check on Claire.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

Cas crawled into bed later that night, with his sketchbook. Dean just kept reading his Vonnegut book. The tattooed man sighed and opened the book. Dean huffed and flipped the page only to have Dean sighed again. “Oh my God, Cas…what? What? Are you still pouting about the fucking tattoo?”

“You aren’t even going to look at my sketches I drew for you. You just flat out said no, not even considering it.” Cas growled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Show me the damn drawling.”

“Why are you being such an asshole?” Cas closed the sketchbook. “Do you think I’m a bad artist?”

“No, I love your work. I love that you are obsessed with tattooing, but I just can’t, now…Leave.It. Alone.”

Cas huffed and tossed the book on the ground. “Fine.” The blue eyed man rolled over and drifted to sleep. He woke up hours later to Dean’s bedside light on. Then he noticed Dean sitting on the floor with Cas’s sketchbook in his hands. He watched Dean flip through the pages and analyze each one of them thoroughly.

The former Winchester stayed there for an hour before getting up and turning the light off. Cas tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t. He waited until he heard Dean’s breathing evened out, so he could get out of bed.

He sat in his studio and drew for hours. Somehow he drifted off and was awoken by a building block thrown at his head. “You have to be at work in 15, dumbass.”

Cas groaned and rubbed his head. He rubbed his head and headed to the bedroom. Once he was fully dressed he walked downstairs and noticed that Dean was not home. He sighed. Dean was still pissed at him.

_**(* &^%^&*()*&^%$^&*()** _

The Novak trudged into his tattoo parlor even late…much later than expected since he couldn’t find his fucking sketchbook. He knew he through it on the ground last night, but when he went to get it before he left it was gone and he looked everywhere. Poof, gone. He pulled into his parking space to find his husband’s black Impala in the parking lot. He frowned deepened he thought Dean was pissed. If the bruise on his temple meant anything. He got out of his car and walked inside. Dean was sitting on the couch reading his Vonnegut book. Meg, his receptionist, opened the store that morning and she was holding his daughter in her lap.

“Morning.” Cas spoke up when he walked up to the front desk.

“Morning, Clarence. I haven’t seen your daughter in months. She has gotten so big.” Meg smiled.

Cas flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder. “Well, babe, looks like I’m your first client of the day.” Dean spoke. “You don’t have to worry about prepping, drawing, making the stencil, or anything. I got Benny, early this morning, to help me out.”

“What?” Cas’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise.

“You’re not tattooing me, Cas, but I am getting tattooed today. Oh, I don’t need this anymore.” Dean handed his husband back the sketchbook that had gone missing.

Cas frowned as he took the pad. “Why am I not tattooing you?”

“I can’t…I wouldn’t be able to get through the needles when the man who needs to be comforting me to the one with the needles.” Dean answered.

_**(* &^%$^&*()*&^%^&*()_** _

Benny put the stencil on Dean’s virgin skin of his bare back. Cas sat in a rolling chair in front of his husband. The tattooed Novak cleared his schedule to be with Dean, who was literally shaking in fear. “Brother, I’m gonna need you to calm down. You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“Babe, breathe for me. Everything is fine.” Cas took Dean’s hand.

“Why am I doing this? I have to be held down to get shot at the doctor.” Dean stared at Cas with big green eyes.

“You can do this, Babe. I’m right here for you. The whole way. If you have to tap out we can come back and get it finished.”

“Alright partner, ready to get started?” Benny asked. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“No, no, I need a minute, please.” Dean spoke shakily. He squeezed Cas’s hands and his knees were bouncing rapidly. “I-I—wait, please—Cas, I—“

“Dean, Dean, Sweetheart, you have to breathe and calm down. Focus on me and your happy place.” Cas spoke over Dean. “This is gonna be a good 15 hour tattoo minimum. We are gonna try to do most of the tattoo in this first session, but you have to sit through it.”

“Excuse me, Benny.” Dean got up from the chair and rushed to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry, Ben.” Cas sighed.

“Didn’t think he was that bad with needles. I think he’s doing ok, but you might wanna check on him. I really don’t wanna put that stencil on again.” Benny shrugged.

Cas got up and headed toward the bathroom. Dean stepped out right as Cas got to the door. “You ok, Love.”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m ready.” Dean nodded.

Cas checked the stencil. “ok, your stencil is fine, so we can start immediately. You ok?”

“No, but I’m not chickening out.” Dean sat down.

Benny started running his machine. “Ok, Brother, ready?”

“No, but go ahead.” Dean grumbled as he pressed his forehead into the chair.

Cas knows Benny is a fast and precise tattoo artist, so a 15-20 hour tattoo got shaved down to one session in 12 hours. The tattooed Novak didn’t think Dean could sit through another session. The green eyed man was shaking, but silent. “Not much longer, brother. Just have to finish up.” Benny spoke.

“You’re doing great, Babe. Remember my first one?” Cas smiled.

“Now, I’ve go your wings on my back.” Dean groaned.

“Thank you for doing this.” Cas grinned. “Your wings look beautiful.”

“They should. You drew them for me, but I’m not doing this again. Fuck needles.” Dean huffed.

“You say that now…”

“Fuck needles….”

_******* _


End file.
